Worlds Hidden By Secrets
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: There have been many death and accidents that have happened with no explanation in a peaceful ere was one who wanted to find answer but within the investigation secrets are revealed, the investigator goes missing. Oc x .. Lost this work but I might re-write it Hiastus for now.
1. Intro

**Cutix-101: Here is my next story...um...Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the anime  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was only yesterday that a girl around my age had gotten into a fatal accident.<p>

Nobody was able to figure out what the problem was when the police investigated the people said that it was just an accident but how could they not notice the fear written on her face when they took her kinds of things just baffle me for the amount of work I've been doing day in and day out.I mean I've been investigating these strange deaths or accident for over 27 years and still no answer.  
>I just hope that one day everything will be clear to me.<p>

"Vanessa...please ...it's over 2:30 in the morning couldn't you at least...take a little bit of a break?" I sighed putting my pencil down on to the desk with my many sheets of paperwork and files . I was still trying to figure what happened to the girl.  
>"I can't...Doctor Wilson...These occurrence have been disturbing me for over 27 years...I can't just drop it not when it relates to all the other incidents.." I said looking over her name was Emily Roska she was only a middle schooler in this small country of Haidoku with perfect had many friends and was quite popular in her parent's run a successful buissness somewhere over seas but is taken care of by her Nanny Saria Lu who came from Benrayu.<p>

It's quite an old town many people came from that town after half of it was burn down by some other mysterious accident.I wasn't quite sure what happened there eithier.I doubt I'd get anything even if I did investigate like all my other cases.

"Vanessa...I know...you don't want to stop looking at all the files but you have a Daughter to look after.." Dr. Wilson said looking at me even more concerned.  
>"..." I didn't say anything to him at first since my vision blurred trying to read the last report.<br>"Vanessa!" He shouted me.  
>I looked at him blankly putting the report black hair really needed to be comb since he has no fashion being a doctor .Not that I have something against doctors it was just werid how he manage to look so old but is still so young it was facinating.<p>

He sighed giving up on trying to stop me from working.  
>"At least...talk to your daughter ...she's been worried you know from you staying up all night" He said leaning against the wall with his lab hazel green eyes scanning my office was of course messy with all the paperwork all over the were a lot of reports that I had done and still have to do.<p>

"...I'll give her a call at 7: 00 when she awakes..."I said finally looking up at his hazel green eyes.

"Alright...but you half to promise me that you will take it easy...Vanessa...I don't want anything to happen to you like your mother.." He said leaving my office.I nodded at him as he left the place.  
>I smiled a little as I started to do some more reasearch.<p>

Three and a half hours later of doing research everything finally made sense to me.I didn't know what it was but I think I was getting close to solving all my cases.I was so happy about my discovery all I had to do was read in between the line then everything would of made sense.I was so exicted to report this information.I got up from my chair my violet eyes filled with excitment as I went to go grab another cup of hallways of the hospital.I was working where empty with no signs of dark walking down the hall and a little bit creepy.I heard a sound not to far from me wondering what it was.I thought it was Dr. Wilson shrugging it off heading towards the coffe maker in the I entered the louge there wasn't any sign of life obviously since it is like 4: 30 in the morning so it didn't surprise results that I've found made me also made me curious.I mean how can the balance of other worlds in other universe's effect ours? I didn't even know there were other unverses or was all interesting.I wasn't aware of any of this intill made me more curious of how the balance of other dimensions or whatever was since it effect ours.I really wanted to find good the evil everything I just needed to know.

I jumped from hearing a sound behind that startled me . When my eyes widen the last thing that only I could remember was sinister smile from a little girl with black pigtails.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: Here is the intro ~R &amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter one

**Cutix_101: here is my real first chapter enjoy~**

* * *

><p>~In The Heavens~<p>

A woman sits on the chair looking into the relection of the water in the looks at the pond watching over four men.  
>When a bunch of angels came rushing in a panic woman glares at the angel who cowers from her woman with blonde hair and baby blue eyes wearing a robe walks over to the woman who was sitting on the chair.<br>"Kanzeon Bosatu ...We have a problem " the woman said looking at the goddess.  
>Kanzeon looks over at her.<br>"Adeena ...what could possibly be wrong?"She asked her turning back to the ponds with lilies to watch her little band of misfits.

"...Vanessa Lockheart...from the world I was looking after had discovered the hidden secret behind the many worlds we look after..." Adeena explained when Kanzeon rolled her eyes.  
>"so...if only one human finds out it's not a big deal..." She said brushing her hair away with her fingers disregarding the whole thing.<br>"...well it would be a big deal if the said person who discovered other worlds...had mysteriously disappeared"

"...!" Kanzeon stared at Adeena for a long time.  
>"My...that is a problem...if that woman was to reveal the Secret to worlds to the wrong people...it'll bring as much chaos as..Gyumaoh being revived..."Kanzeon got up from her seat walking down a path.<br>"What are you doing Kanzeon?" Adeena asked as the goddess walked down a path filled with white rose's.  
>"Things...have been taken an interesting turn...haven't they?" She asked Adeena who looked at her confused.<br>"what do you mean?" Adeena looked at her confused.  
>" ...Hmm...I wonder what her daughter would do if her beloved mother was suddenly missing.." Kanzeon smirked a little thinking up a plan.<br>"...You couldn't possible! be thinking of doing that to the poor girl! Those four men are the most ..." She went on but Kanzeon ignored her.  
>"...I am simply watching and helping your dear guardian girl...and besides she is just what those four need..." She grinned at Adeena.<br>"how?" Adeena asked crossing her arms.  
>" You'll...see...I'll send her in that world...soon...Just watch Carefully...Adeena...Your little girl...will grow tremendiously.." Kanzeon walks to the door opening.<br>' Along with those guys...' She thought shutting door to put her plan into Actions.

_"I'm sorry...Kiana ...but...your mother...She has gone missing...We cannot find her anywhere...There is no way of finding her...also...all he fils and records have dissappeared...I'm sorry...but...there is nothing we can do.." _

Kiana stares out the window as she replayed the scene in her dark long brown hair had the sun shining on her.  
>"Kiana! are you even listening to me? pay attention! there is an important test tomorrow!" The teacher yelled at her as she stared at her with her violet eyes bored.<br>" ..." She got up from the seat ignoring her teacher as the bell tied up her hair into a ponytail before walking out of the class room.  
>' <em>it's the same boring...day at school...nothing's changed...and my mother...what happened to her? ..dissappearing like that...it was like she just vanished off the face of the earth...I wish...I could find her..' <em>She thought walking down the road to her wore a typical sailor uniform for school.

'_ ...Don't worry...I'll...grant your wish..to look for her...' _Kanzeon grind looking into the watched Kiana walked down the street not really caring about the people around her.  
>" ...your perfect...for the job...Kiana..." She grinned then looked over to man who was standing by the door.<br>"Jiroshin...help me with this.." Kanzeon ordered him.  
>"Yes..My lady.." He walked over to her to help the goddess.<p>

"I'm home.." Kiana called out to the empty house.  
>' <em>not that matters if I'm home or not Nobody is here..' <em>She thought putting down her took off her shoes putting them in the closet walking to the bed to lay down.  
>After awhile she got up from the bed to have a the shower she thought of her mom the little days she would spend with thoughts kept on going through her mind intill she turned the shower off grabbing the towel from the hanger on the dripped from her body as she dried teen girl looked at herself in the stared at her long dark brown hair not really sure what to make of mother would always say it was beautiful to her when it was just a drag for her to was on the most annoying things she had to do in her daily her hair was pain with all the knots.<p>

Kiana smiled thinking that seeing her mother happy since she kept it so long.  
>'<em> I guess...having long hair is not so bad...especially if it makes her happy..' <em>She grinned then frowned at herself.  
>'<em>But then again what about me? Was I even Happy?' <em>She wonder as water dripped from her hair still.  
>' <em>...Heh...of course...I was...espeically when it was just me and my mother...<em>' She concluded when she noticed tears streaming down her feel to the ground hugging herself with thoughts of her mother not being there with her.  
>"Mom...where did you go?" She sobbed in her knee when a woman appeared beside her out of no where.<br>"Come now...child...you shouldn't cry..."  
>The voice startled her as she covered herself with the then looked at the woman with black hair.<br>"w-who are you?" She asked the woman who had appeared before her.  
>"My name..is Kanzeon Bosatu I am the merciful Goddess of the Heavens..."<br>The woman answered kneeling down to her.  
>"Merciful Goddess?" She blinked at her wiped her tears away with the tip of her finger.<br>"I've only come here...to help you in your delima...you want to find your mother don't you?"  
>Kiana nodded as she smiled.<br>"Good...but in order for me to ...full fill your wish it comes with a price.." Kanzeon said pointing to her hair.  
>"huh?" was all she could say even more confused.<br>"Your...hair..That your mother holds so dear...I want you to cut it and give it me" The goddess said crossing her arms.  
>"What!" Kiana nearly screamed.<br>"...Hey...nothing is free in the world ...and you want me to grant a wish...it comes with a price...thats the laws of Nature..Hun.." Kanzeon replied leaning against the wall.

Kiana stared at her for a long was trying to decided if she even wanted help from this mysterious woman who claimed to be a goddess.  
>' <em>She's crazy!..I can't do that! but then again...It's the only way...of ever finding my mother...since it's clear to me she's dissappeared off the face of the planet since no one could find her..' <em>She thought thinking of her options.  
>The girl was leveling out her the midst of thinking Kanzeon was getting bored .She was going to say something that would speed up the girls process of thinking when she took a pair scissors and cut her beautiful long hair.<br>Kiana cut her hair intill it was short enough for her liking .Her hair was now really short maken her look like a boy.

The look in her violet eyes filled with determination in wanting to find her mother.  
>"Here...Take it.." She said giving her hair to the Goddess.<br>Kanzeon smiled taken her hair.  
>" Good...I'm going to transport you to another world...I'm not sure if she's there or not...but It's a start" She smiled at Kiana.<br>"Alright...I understand...I'll do my best!" Kiana said with determination flashing in her eyes.  
>' <em>...The look in her eyes is of a fighter like her mother...She may be weak now...but...when she grows...she will be come something more extradorinary...' <em>The Goddess thought walking over to her.  
>"Good...Then let this ...be your will...Kiana Lockheart" Kanzeon placed her hand on her forehead.<br>Kiana blinked as Kanzeon hand fainted into her arms once her hand was removed.  
>' <em>I have hight hopes for you...Kiana...Don't Disappoint me...' <em>Kanzeon thought picking up the naked girl then disappeared with out a trace.

~ Few Hours Later ~

Kiana woke up in a didn't know where she was waken up in the forest with nobody of conteplating on what to do she got up from the ground to leave when she noticed there were no clothes on her except for a towel that was wrapped around her small frame.  
>' <em>..Aw...That woman should of at least clothed me before dumping me into some random world! ' <em>She shouted in her mind glaring at the dirt beneath her feet.  
>The wind blew passed her leaving nothing but a cold breeze on her half naked form.<br>' _Cold _' She hugged herself from the cold wind then walked down a path bare foot.  
>' <em>At least the Forest is peacful...' <em>She smiled a little after that thought trying to be at least a little optimistic in the situation she was put in and contuied her way through the was only a few more minutes of walking when she found a small village but before she could go any further she had fainted.

A woman comes walking by carrying a basket from the village. She noticed the fainted girl with just a towel covering her body.  
>" !...Honey! come quick!" The woman shouted at her husband who was only a few feet away from her.<p>

Kiana awoke to see a white ceiling.  
>' <em>...ugh...What happened to me? ...I must of fainted from exhaustion...maybe it's from being brought into another world that it put a mental strain on me..' <em>She thought staring at the many little dots on the roof.  
>"Where Am I?" She asked trying to get up from the she noticed she was no longer naked but wore dress.<br>'_Well at least I'm not naked anymore..' _Kiana thought glad she was no longer nude.  
>"Your at local...inn..I hope you don't mind me putting clothes on you..dear...a lot bad thing could happen to such cute girls like you being naked like that " A woman said standing at the door.<br>Kiana looked over to the woman at the had black hair and ruby eyes with a dark brown dress.  
>"oh..Thank...you..." She thanked feeling awkard for no apparent reason.<br>"...It's no problem..My name is Shina...I live here with my husband...Roy...You could stay here as long as you like " Shina grinned at her.  
>"Kiana Lockheart...is my name.." Kiana smiled introducing herself.<br>"I won't ask what happened just stay intill you feel like your ready to leave " Shina left them room.  
>"Thanks I will "Kiana smiled as Shina who left the room.<p>

~A Month Later ~

Kiana smiled holding bags up filled with food as she was just dark brown hair was still short a little spiky that made her look like a cute violet eyes were shining brightly while she walked down the street wearig a white shirt , skirt and was a flower clip in her hair holding up her also made her look cute.

'_The air feels so nice! _' she grinned holding her basket of food as she walks.  
>"IT'S A SANZO PREIST!" A voice yelled as she blinked in the direction of the people who were crowding around a strange group of people.<br>Kiana being curious walked over to see what the fuss was about.  
>There stood four with black hair the other with golden blonde hair in priest robes.<p>

A boy with brown hair and golden eyes while another had red hair and red eyes.  
>' <em>What an unsual group of travelers..<em>' She thought as the blonde priest twitched madly from the amount of attention and people around them.

"Sanzo-sama we welcome you into this town! " the village cheif greeted priest said nothing as the village chief suddenly pushed Kiana infornt of them.  
>"H-Hey!" she shouted almost loosing her balance form being pushed out of no where.<br>"This girl would be delighted to show you to the inn where you could rest " He said twitched glaring at the Village chief.  
>"Hey! don't go around Volitering me like this! and who said I wanted to bring them to the inn in the first place!" She yelled at him mad.<br>"Have some respect for the Sanzo priest do you even know who he is? " he shouted back at her as she crossed her arms fuming.  
>"No I don't and I really could care less about some priest...now if you'll excuse me.." She huffed turning around to leave getting even more she felt herself being grabbed she saw that the guy with black hair had grabbed green eyes shined as he smiled kindly at her.<br>" ...Please...we could really use the help...we've been traveling for days..won't you show us?" He asked her politely.  
>Kiana stared at him.<br>' _Hn...There something about these people...and this guys...why does his eyes show such sadness? ' _She thought staring intently at his eyes.  
>" ...?" He looked at her questionally let her hand go as she turned away sighing.<br>"...I guess...since you asked so kindly..."Kiana said in slight her mood changed quickly and smiled at him green eyed man was slightly taken back by her warm smiled back at she took his hand catching him off guard again once again.  
>"It's this way!" She pointed and pulled him towards the fellow travelers fallowed behind him as he was dragged off by her.<p>

~ At The Inn~

Kiana watched as the boy with spiky brown hair devoured everything he was given.  
>She stared at him in astonishment when Shina came walking into the room coming back from her errands.<br>"Ki-oh we have visitors" Shina blinked surprised hanging her coat.  
>"oh...Um...yeah about that...you see...I had to bring them here since they needed a place to rest " Kiana explained holding a tray that once had plate of food on it.<br>"Hey! Hey! Can I have some more!" the boy said holding an empty plate out to her.  
>"You stupid monkey! how much more are you going to eat!" the priest yelled at him.<br>"But Sanzo...I'm hungry!"  
>The boy whined at the priest maken him even more annoyed and was about to hit blinked then sweatdropped at the two.<br>"H-Hey! it's alright! I can make plenty more...it's not a big deal...beside's I like cooking..." She smiled at priest stared at sighed then sat down smoking as the boy sparkled at her.  
>A guy with red hair got up putting his hand around her waist.<br>" hm? "She blinked at him.  
>" ..Hey...why don't you and me..go have some fun tonight?" He asked stared at his crimson red eyes.<br>' ..._hm...sad...and lonely ...it's in is eyes too...almost...like how I feel..at night..' _She thought shaked her head looking away pushing him away from her.  
>"I'm sorry...but I have other plans...you see..I have a lot of cleaning to do.." She said trying to come with an excuse to get the player away from her.<br>"..Thats no problem ...I can wait.." He smirked moving closer to her then he already was.

Kiana feeling annoyed by his advances steps on his foot then shoved him into the table broke as the chair fell backwards.  
>Thats when everyone went priest smirked in amusment while the green eye'd man only stared in astonishment.<br>" oops...Sorry...I was probably hoping that you'd at least get a scratch or two put I was hoping for to much..." She said in disappointment then went on.  
>" ...and know that It won't ever happen between us...I don't like men who aren't faithful.." Kiana said walking away grabbing a plate to bring more food.<p>

Once she was out of sight the three laughed at the red hair who was on the floor rubbing his head.  
>"Shit..That girl is something else...I haven't been rejected with out getting hit by one of you.." He said looking at the three.<br>"Ah ha ha your quite right Gojyo ...I hope she didn't damage your pride that much.." The one with green eyes said smiling even more then his usual smile as if he were teasing him.  
>"...I'm perfectly fine...Hakkai.." Gojyo said crossing his arms annoyed from his teasing.<br>"you won't be..next time.." The preist said taken a puff of his smoke recovering the scene that happened only a few moments ago.  
>"ha ha ! the kappa got rejected!" The boy said laughing at him more maken him twitched.<p>

Shina comes walking into the room holding out plates of food.  
>"I see you four are still lively as ever."She grinned at them giving the three more food.<br>"Thank you miss" Hakkai thanked her for the food smiling.  
>"No problem" She smiled back at him.<br>"Is she your daughter?" Hakkai asked out of curiousity as she poured them more sake and tea placing them on another table.  
>" No " Shina replied.<br>The priest stared at her as he finally got up from the ground as he lit his smoke.  
>"That girl actually appeared out of no where a month ago ..I've been taken care of her and she has been a great help...but in truth...I really don't know her...that well " She explained.<br>"I see.."Hakkai stared in the direction Kiana had left.

The priest got up from his seat.  
>"Sanzo?" Hakkai looked at him.<br>"I'm going out for a cigarette it's to crowded in here.." Sanzo said leaving his group to go outside.

~ Meanwhile ~

Kiana looked at the garbage that was piling up in the bin.  
>"Roy...could you watch this for a sec?" She asked.<br>"sure thing.." He grinned as she thanked him taken the garabage then running outside with it.

In the midst of putting the garbage away she blinked seeing the monk leaning against the wall smoking.  
>"...Um...I've been wondering...what exactly is a Sanzo preist?" She glanced at her.<br>"...don't ask me stupid questions.." He said looking away trying to enjoy his smoke.  
>" Hm?..It was just a question...beside's I know nothing of this world...since...I'm not even from here..or anywhere else..." She said turning away from looked at her.<br>"what do you mean by that?" He asked.  
>" Well...I don't expect..you to beileve me...but...I was brought her by some woman who claimed to be the merciful goddess...of the heavens..."Kiana explained.<br>The monk stared at her for a long time to see if he detected any lies but found wondered why the goddess brought an innocent girl to a dangerious place then decided he didn't care.  
>"Hey!" She called out to him.<br>"What? " He looked at her.  
>"whats your name?" she asked him.<br>"...Genjyo Sanzo.." He replied.  
>"Ah...I'm Kiana Lockheart it's nice to meet you Sanzo" Kiana smiled taken his glared at her annoyed.<br>"What the hell do you want?" He twitched at her.  
>"won't you...come walk with me?" She asked looking up at him.<br>"why?" he stared at her suspicious.  
>"I don't know...does there have to be a real reason?" She asked him.<br>'_This girl...what is with her?' _He twitched about to yell at he seen her violet eye shining brightly at him.  
>He sighed.<br>"I guess not.." He said allowing himself be pulled by her.

Kiana walked with Sanzo through the town.  
>He glared at the contact with her hands.<br>"will you let go? "He twitched.  
>"Hmm?" she blinked at him letting go of his hands then ran over to a comes back holding bunny ears.<p>

Sanzo stared at her.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked glaring at put the bunny ears on her.<br>"does this suit me?" She asked him.  
>"...No..." He twitched walking away from her.<p>

Kiana took the bunny ears off her to put cat ears on her ran towards Sanzo after putting them on.  
>"Oi! Sanzo! Sanzo! doe this suit me?" She asked tugging on his being annoyed turned to yell at her.<br>He stopped himself from yelling as he stared at her.  
>"...Yes..." He looked away so he can go on walking.<br>"Yay" She jumped up happy from what his response then noticed he was already a ways from ran over to him to hug him from behind.  
>Sanzo's eyes widen when he felt a sudden contact from behind.<br>"Thank you Sanzo!" Kiana smiled brightly at him.  
>"Lets go back!" She let go running into the inn.<br>Sanzo turned to stare at her retreating smiled a little and walked towards the inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix_101: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter please R&amp;R ~no flames please~<strong>


End file.
